Wound
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Makishima a été arrêté, mais Kôgami s'en est sorti avec des blessures conséquentes... Ginoza va donc le voir pour vérifier son état et peut-être plus... OS sans prétention.


Yoo ! Je fais mon entrée dans ce fandom alors même que je n'ai pas encore fini la série, wouhou ! (Vous pouvez me jeter des pierres, avec ma sœur j'ai l'habitude).

Cet OS vient donc dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF du 1er Octobre, sur le thème de 2h (du matin, soit le sixième) « Plaie ». J'ai un peu tourné en rond avant de choisir cet anime, mais je me suis rendue compte que là où j'étais arrivé dans l'anime collait en fait assez bien !

L'histoire se case donc après l'arrestation de Makishima, et se passe relativement en parralèle avec l'entretien qu'il a avec Joshu Kasei…Bref, je vous laisse lire. Laissez des messages pour me donner votre avis même négatif, j'ai un Psycho-pass bien accroché 8D !

* * *

Un pouce fin caressa furtivement la joue pâle, effleurant sur son trajet le pansement masquant une énième plaie. Depuis un certain temps, il était souvent recouvert de blessures.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention ? Tu donnes du mal aux équipes médicales. »

Assis sur son canapé morne et dénué de la moindre décoration, Kôgami respira une latte de sa cigarette.

« C'est ta façon de t'inquiéter pour moi ? » Son regard bleu se planta dans celui gris-vert de l'inspecteur, faisant ce dernier le détourner. Il sourit. « T'en fais pas, je vais pas mourir de si tôt. »

« Là n'est pas la question. »

« Ah ? » Se rapprochant de son supérieur, Shinya ne se défaisait pas de son sourire; cette expression si sauvage, si indomptable chez lui…

« L'Inspecteur Tsunemori va se sentir coupable de ton état. »

« C'est une fille solide, elle s'en remettra. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

Il ne l'avouerait jamais même avec un Psycho-pass de quatre-cent vingt et un Dominator pointé sur sa tempe, mais il était quelque peu jaloux de la relation entre la jeune Inspecteur et son ancien coéquipier. Comment elle parvenait à le comprendre, et comment ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance…

Sa question restant en suspens, au silence de s'installer alors. Aucun d'eux n'était réellement bavard après tout. Il leur arrivait de passer des nuits entières à ne rien dire, simplement se sonder du regard, parfois accompagnés d'un verre de whisky, comme ce soir-là.

L'alcool qui d'ailleurs avait le don et la faculté unique de les rapprocher, tels deux glaçons se croisant par accident, au gré du courant… Enfin, le glaçon était le plus souvent Ginoza, Shinya, lui, était bien plus enflammé. Cette même flamme le fit combler l'espace entre leurs deux corps, ne laissant que quelques ridicules centimètres les séparer. L'inspecteur se surprit à trouver cette distance superflue.

Mais la lueur plus que sérieuse qu'il percevait dans les yeux fixés aux siens le convainquaient qu'il n'était guère ni le lieu ni le moment de laisser son esprit ainsi divaguer.

« Ce Makishima… Il est dangereux. J'ai le pressentiment qu'on en a pas fini avec lui… »

« On l'a arrêté. »

« Ça ne va pas le retenir longtemps. »

« Tu ne fais pas confiance au Système ? »

Voilà qui était une question fâcheuse, aussitôt qu'il s'en rappela, Nobuchika détourna le regard, comme pour signifier à l'autre qu'il pouvait oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Quelque part il ne voulait pas _gâcher l'ambiance_. Que lui arrivait-il ce soir ? L'alcool devait lui monter à la tête plus vite que d'ordinaire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si ton pressentiment est juste, tu devrais réellement faire attention- »

« Non. » Le regard vert revint sur son ancien collègue, surpris. « Toi, fais attention. » Ahuri, même. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine violemment, l'exécuteur s'était encore plus rapproché, réduisant les centimètres en millimètres. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient. Et enfin, comme s'il l'attendait depuis des lustres, le baiser scellant leurs lèvres eut l'effet d'une délivrance, et ce contre son propre gré; il n'aimait pas la façon dont il appréciait ces échanges, c'était bien trop addictif et risqué pour sa santé physique et psychique.

Leurs langues dansaient d'un même rythme, imprégnées de l'odeur et du goût enivrant de la boisson qu'ils avaient partagée et qui n'était pas étrangère à leur situation actuelle. La main droite de Kôgami voulut partir à l'aventure sur les terres secrètes mais son périple fut bientôt stoppé.

« Tu es blessé, te rappellerais-je. »

« Rabats-joie… » Leur échange buccal rompu, le criminel potentiel en profita pour faire glisser ses lèvres sur le cou pâle de son supérieur. Ce dernier avait la tête qui commençait à lui tourner… « D'où… D'où t'es venue cette bouteille ? »

« …C'est le vieux qui me l'a offerte… »

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était si fort, assez du moins pour lui faire à moitié perdre ses moyens, les bouts de ses doigts étaient cotonneux, il n'avait plus beaucoup de forces.

« K…Kô… » Tenta-t-il en vain, ne sachant même pas quoi réellement demander : qu'il arrête ou qu'il continue ? Il n'arrivait déjà plus à faire le tri entre ses désirs charnels et sa raison. Mais alors que se sentant soudain basculer sur le canapé, il voulut se rattraper à quelque chose par réflexe, et saisit ce qui lui tomba sous la main : soit le bras de Shinya; lui arrachant au passage un cri étouffé.

La douleur sembla couper court aux projets de futur très proche de l'exécuteur, devant un Ginoza dont le calme l'étonnait lui-même.

« Je t'avais dis de faire attention à tes blessures, tu n'es pas encore complètement guéri. » Si l'entaille qu'il avait à la joue n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé, il était évident que sa blessure bien plus importante n'allait pas se volatiliser comme par magie.

Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot, Kôgami pouvait être une plaie, parfois…


End file.
